


arms like stairway railings [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She practices, instead, shrinking the world down to just this, to just them, tuning out the bad fake accents from the movie, the hum of the fridge, the restlessness that lives under her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arms like stairway railings [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts), [bydaybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [arms like stairway railings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557468) by [bydaybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydaybreak/pseuds/bydaybreak). 



**Title** : arms like stairway railings  
**Fandom** : Leverage  
**Author** : bydaybreak  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 15:19  
**Summary** : 

> She practices, instead, shrinking the world down to just this, to just them, tuning out the bad fake accents from the movie, the hum of the fridge, the restlessness that lives under her skin.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557468)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Arms%20Like%20Stairway%20Railings.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/armslikestairwayrailings.m4a)


End file.
